


Cliente habitual

by From_TheFuture



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafeteria AU, Entities references, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Minor Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Minor Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Minor Sasha James/Tim Stoker, No Fears, One Shot, a flustered little shit, but also flustered, coffee shop AU, como siempre, everyone is happy, fic en español, georgie mvp, jon being a little shit, jonmartin being cute, more like martin remembering how much of a little shit jon was, pasa offscreen pero es la que le da el empujón a Jon, por qué pongo tags en inglés si el fic es en español es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos, referencias a las Entidades, sorta - Freeform, todo el mundo es feliz, what the girlfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_TheFuture/pseuds/From_TheFuture
Summary: El café AU que todos estabais esperando, sobre todo yo. Con idiotas enamorados, roces fugaces de manos, muchas miradas cómplices, el ocasional cameo si os apetece buscarlo y algunas referencias al canon que por lo demás he decidido ignorar como una perra. Ah, sí, y mucho fluff.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Cliente habitual

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que con esto queda claro que no sé hacer resúmenes. Os prometo que sí sé hacer fics.
> 
> Hola, vuelvo con mi fic anual sobre mi obsesión del momento, este está un poco más editado que el último que publiqué. Solo quería compartir con el mundo lo adorable que es Martin y entretenerme un rato haciéndolo.

Es tan temprano que se mezclan los pájaros nocturnos y los diurnos y todas las flores están a medio abrir. Si el cielo no fuese invariablemente gris, quizá aún sería posible ver a la luna en la palidez de la mañana. Los vecinos que salen a trabajar saludan en el rellano a los que no han podido completar el paseo de la vergüenza sin ser descubiertos. Los negocios apenas están comenzando a abrir, y el café Magnus no es una excepción. A Martin le gustan los días más así, a esa hora, con olor a lluvia y a noche reciente y un montón de tiempo por delante, cuando todo es nuevo y no hay motivos para no ser optimista. Además, el silencio de la mañana, de alguna forma, amortigua la soledad.

Suele ser el primero en llegar, sobre todo desde que Tim y Sasha empezaron a aparecer a la vez. (Sospechosamente. Aunque Martin aún no ha sacado el tema.) Con estar allí por lo menos treinta minutos antes de que puedan pasar los clientes, para adecentar un poco el local, encender la máquina de café y sacar los productos del día, basta.

Por lo general, el ajetreo empieza a partir de las ocho y media. Sin embargo, puntual como un reloj, a las ocho siempre hay alguien en la puerta. Delgado, con cara de no haber dormido en seis años y vestido como un catedrático a punto de jubilarse, el hombre más atractivo que Martin ha visto en su vida (para indignación de Tim), y también el más hosco, entra a resguardarse del frío noviembre londinense.

­En cuanto termina de devolverle el cambio a la otra única persona tan loca como para estar ahí apenas medio segundo después de la hora de apertura (un señor bastante desconcertante que por suerte siempre pide para llevar), Martin se gira hacia él.

—¿Es que hoy no vas a tomar lo de siempre? —pregunta con curiosidad.

Después de más de seis meses, se podría decir que su relación se basa en una rutina pulida y sincronizada a la perfección. Salvo en contadas ocasiones, Jon es de los primeros clientes en aparecer por allí, todos los días, y ni siquiera se molesta en pasar por el mostrador, sino que va directamente a la mesa que ya es suya casi de forma oficial. En la rara excepción en la que no viene, nadie la usa. Dependiendo de si tiene que atender a alguien más que sí entiende cómo funcionan las cafeterías o no, Martin suele esperar un poco antes de pasarse a dejarle su bebida ( _no_ , Tim, no se arregla el pelo a conciencia en el reflejo de la máquina de café por nada en particular, muchas gracias por preocuparte), que a estas alturas ya sabe preparar de memoria. La primera vez que vino ni siquiera encargó nada, pero sí que pagó por lo que Martin le había llevado de todas formas antes de irse. De modo que ha seguido haciéndolo. Y Jon ha seguido pagando. A veces Martin cambia el tipo de té que le lleva y observa sus reacciones para ir ajustando el “pedido” que nadie pide realmente. Es más complicado que preguntarle y punto, pero ha aprendido que es lo único que funciona con él si quiere que el resultado sea algo más que un comentario grosero o un insulto murmurado distraídamente.

Ahora se podría decir que Jon es… No amable, pero mucho menos hostil con Martin, comparado por ejemplo con el primer mes y medio que estuvo yendo a la cafetería. Ya sabe cómo le gusta exactamente el té. Le ha dado las gracias por lo menos dos veces. Los días que le toca cerrar se queda con él y le acompaña al metro (aunque en realidad siempre se queda hasta que la cafetería cierra, según Tim y Sasha, y está seguro de que la parada de metro sólo queda cerca de donde sea que Jon viva o frecuente o lo que sea que haga por la noche después de pasarse los días trabajando en su ordenador como un adicto). Aún así, Martin sabe apreciar sus pequeñas victorias, incluso si son más que nada circunstanciales.

Como no hay nadie más en el establecimiento a esa hora, normalmente usa cualquier excusa para sacarle algo de conversación a Jon, aunque esta vez el interés es genuino. _Nunca_ se había acercado al mostrador, para nada, en todos los meses que llevaba visitando el local.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jon, pero no parece muy atento a lo que le pueda responder, a pesar de que está mirando intensamente a Martin. Muy intensamente. Con la intensidad de mil ojos.

Martin siente la necesidad de carraspear para recuperar la voz.

—¿Qué vas a tomar hoy? —dice intentando captar su atención (aunque ya la tenga; no se refiere a eso. _Eso_ es un poco inquietante. Clásico de Jon, por otro lado.)

—Lo de siempre —contesta este tras una pausa que empezaba a rozar lo incómodo, desviando al fin la vista. La vuelve a alzar en seguida cuando escucha la risa ( _para nada_ ligeramente histérica) de Martin, y eso parece hacerle decidirse a añadir a continuación, casi sin respirar—: ¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

—Eh, esto… ¿Acaba de empezar? ¿Prácticamente? ¿Por?

Jon palidece y enrojece simultáneamente, si es que eso es posible.

Que no lo es.

Pero lo hace.

—Ah, claro, claro, por supuesto. Bueno, uhm, aquí tienes —deposita el dinero sobre el mostrador y empieza a alejarse a grandes zancadas hacia su mesa—. Estoy… Estoy donde siempre.

Por supuesto que está donde siempre. Él lo mira marcharse embelesado hasta que Tim le da un codazo.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —pregunta dando voz a los pensamientos de Martin y, por la cara que lleva Sasha, probablemente los de todos.

Tras suspirar y encogerse de hombros se gira para empezar a preparar el pedido de Jon, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No tengo ni idea —admite.

—Para mí está bastante claro —comenta Sasha, apoyada en la máquina de café y contemplándolo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa cómplice que Tim no tarda en imitar.

—¿Vas a ir a llevarle su té?

—Es lo que hago siempre —contesta al instante, demasiado rápido, de hecho, y hace una mueca cuando la sonrisa de Tim se ensancha.

—No hace falta que vuelvas en seguida —le dice Sasha—. Total, aquí no hay nadie.

—Nosotros nos ocupamos de los clientes —asegura Tim sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando se compinchan no hay quien les contradiga. Aún así, Martin lo intenta, más por principios que porque realmente le preocupe. Técnicamente, es cierto que la cafetería está desierta.

—Pero dentro de poco vendrán… —empieza a protestar.

—¿Estáis esperando a alguien? —interrumpe una voz desde la puerta.

—¡Basira! ¡Daisy! Solo a vosotras —las saluda Sasha.

—Jon está muy raro hoy —explica Tim.

—Pfff, Jon es raro —replica Daisy.

— _Touché_ —ríe él—. Pero hoy es distinto.

Todos se giran a la vez hacia él como para comprobarlo. Jon pega un brinco y agacha la cabeza hasta esconderla tras su portátil; para nada sospechoso. Cuando los demás empiezan a reírse, Martin hace un sonido ahogado y se pasa una mano por la cara, mortificado, no sabe si por él mismo o por Jon.

—Iré a hablar con él —decide, porque tiene que llevarle su té y porque está tan intrigado como los demás por este cambio tan… repentino en su actitud.

Tapa el vaso de cartón y agarra un par de sobres de azúcar junto con un removedor de madera antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa, cuadrando los hombros y con paso decidido. No se vuelve cuando Tim le da una palmada en la espalda ni cuando ve a Daisy y a Basira compartir una de esas miradas intrigantes suyas por el rabillo del ojo. “Van a llegar tarde a la comisaría”, piensa para distraerse, salvo porque lo que le distrae de verdad es la forma en la que Jon se recoge un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja, casi sin darse cuenta, totalmente concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador. Intenta obviar el cuchicheo de los demás, que de todas formas le persigue hasta la temida esquina junto a la ventana. No es que hablen muy alto, pero aun así sabe que está ahí, que es sobre él, y no puede quitarse esa sensación de encima.

Respira hondo.

—Aquí tienes —dice depositando el té sobre la mesa y sentándose en la silla vacía de en frente.

Jon hace una pequeña pausa para observar el vaso pero en seguida vuelve a teclear.

—¿No vuelves al trabajo? —pregunta con sequedad, sin alzar la vista, y eso es casi suficiente para hacer creer a Martin que ha alucinado los últimos minutos.

—Sí, ya me iba —responde con rapidez, en pie de nuevo, porque Jon a veces da más miedo que su jefe (que ya es bastante siniestro de por sí), sin embargo, se pilla a tiempo y se para—. En realidad, no.

No va a huir esta vez.

Esto llama la atención del otro, que aparta por fin los ojos de su trabajo.

—No me iba —continúa Martin volviéndose a sentar—. Si… Si no te importa, claro…

—Ehm… No, adelante ­—acepta, haciendo un gesto con la mano demasiado rígido como para ser despreocupado.

Tiene el ceño fruncido.

No le mira directamente.

Martin traga saliva y opta por ser valiente una vez más.

—¿Te pasa algo hoy? —pregunta sin rodeos—. Estás raro.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo pienso sólo yo —explica Martin, girándose para más énfasis hacia el mostrador desde donde Tim, Sasha, Basira y Daisy los espían abiertamente—. ¿Estás bien? —insiste cuando lo encara de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, bien. Como una rosa. —Ante la mirada escéptica de Martin, añade—: Estresado con la tesis, como siempre.

—Ya —asiente Martin sin creerse eso tampoco.

Jon remueve el té, le echa un poco de azúcar y lo vuelve a remover, al parecer tremendamente concentrado en la bebida. Cuando es obvio que no piensa añadir nada más, el otro suspira y empieza de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Es solo que hoy pareces muy…

—Martin —lo interrumpe Jon de repente con cierta irritación. El aludido abre mucho los ojos y cierra la boca—. Si has venido hasta aquí solo para molestar, lo has conseguido. ¿Algo más?

—Lo… Lo siento, lo siento, ha sido estúpido por mi parte —“¿El qué?”, pregunta una voz minúscula dentro de él. “Todo”—. Te dejo trabajar.

—Espera —lo llama Jon. Ha alzado la mano, como si pensase que sus palabras no son suficientes para retenerlo, y Martin podría cogerla si quisiera, pero lo único que hace es tragar saliva y quedarse ahí clavado, esperando—. El que lo siente soy yo. No… —se pasa los dedos por el pelo y carraspea —.Estoy… Estoy como siempre.

Martin deja escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Se lleva una mano a la cara, convencido de que va a juego con la sombra de color que ha asaltado en ese instante la de Jon.

—Vale —dice finalmente.

Tampoco se le ocurre nada más que decir.

—Vale —repite Jon­—. Gracias por el té.

Su portátil, hasta entonces una silenciosa barrera entre ellos, ha sido completamente olvidado.

—Has… Has pagado por él.

Martin piensa, con cierta satisfacción, que si Jon sigue enrojeciendo va a empezar a echar humo. Ya no se siente el único idiota de esa mesa.

—Aún así, estaba… Está bueno.

—Oh. Gracias, supongo. —La verdad es que siempre se esfuerza un poco más con el té de Jon. Se permite sentirse apreciado.

—Sí, bueno. De nada. Es lo mínimo. —Jon le mira finalmente a los ojos, pero aparta la vista tan rápido que bien podría haberlo imaginado.

Parece que así es como va a ser, con él. Pequeños momentos que a lo mejor no existen. Detalles que le hacen ser el hombre más feliz del planeta y dudar de su cordura simultáneamente. Un poco de tira y afloja.

Jon carraspea. Dios, si Martin tiene que ver cómo esos dedos recogen los mechones de pelo suelto tras sus gafas una vez más...

No va a ser capaz de soportarlo. 

—Jon —dice con suavidad, porque algo tiene que decir, y el aludido inspira despacio, como si pronunciar sus siguientes palabras fuese algo muy difícil.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo acaba tu turno?

—Pues, suelo tener un descanso a eso de las doce, y luego trabajo hasta las cinco. —Tras una pausa dubitativa, añade—: Como ya sabes. Porque siempre te quedas hasta después de cerrar. Jon, en serio…

—Claro, claro —lo corta él—. Bueno, eh, si quieres, si te parece bien, podemos hacer algo luego, si te apetece, después de que cierres, o…

—Vale —responde Martin.

—¿Vale? —pregunta Jon, incrédulo.

—Vale —repite él.

Un latido.

Dos.

Tres.

Suena la campanilla de la puerta, provocando que Martin dé un brinco y sacándolo de manera efectiva del trance en el que se había convertido el cruce de sus miradas.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —se disculpa llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Por supuesto, ya te he entretenido bastante. Yo también tengo que —gesticula vagamente hacia su portátil— esto.

—Sí ­—asiente Martin inútilmente—. Luego te veo.

No llega a oír la respuesta de Jon, si es que dice algo en absoluto. Si esto fuera la película romántica que se monta en su cabeza, habría murmurado un “te quiero” por lo menos, aunque Martin no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero no, esto no es más que la realidad, una donde sólo ha coincidido circunstancialmente que Jon es hoy menos huraño y por alguna extraña razón (por la que no se está haciendo ninguna clase de esperanzas, para nada) quiere verle de nuevo esta noche.

Cuando vuelve de nuevo a su puesto no hay ni rastro de Basira ni de Daisy. Tim y Sasha le sonríen inocentemente tras compartir una mirada cómplice que a él no le gusta ni un pelo, pero por suerte le es fácil ignorarlos y centrarse en atender al trajín de clientes que entra por la puerta. Para las nueve el lugar ya está bastante transitado, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta se ha perdido por completo en la plácida, monótona y sencilla rutina de la cafetería. Por supuesto, no todo es perfecto, pero hasta cuando el ocasional maleducado logra abrirse camino hasta el mostrador, el impulso de querer echarle la bebida hirviendo encima sigue resultándole de cierta manera familiar y reconfortante.

Sus pensamientos se desvían inevitablemente hacia Jon, a cuando él también le despertaba ese instinto (fue breve, y Tim no entiende que ya no lo haga, pero parece que se ha resignado con gracia a hacerle insinuaciones indecentes y a picarle por su gusto; un oh, muy triste destino como nuevo entretenimiento, en opinión de Martin.

—Pero no me meto —termina diciendo siempre Tim, puntuando sus palabras con un encogimiento de hombros—. Haz lo que veas.

—¡Eso hago! ¡Gracias por tu permiso! —contesta Martin, demasiado aturullado como para que el sarcasmo sea 100% efectivo.

O bueno. Sí. Eso hace. Más o menos).

Martin había sabido ver más allá de la fachada estirada y pedante de Jon casi en seguida, y había descubierto dos cosas: la primera, que no era solo una fachada; Jon era bastante estirado y pedante la mayoría del tiempo, a veces con irritación y muchas otras de forma distraída. La segunda es que le había visto abrazar a Georgie Barker durante más de cinco segundos. Ya está, solo eso. Desde entonces sentía como si supiese algo muy profundo sobre Jon que era incapaz de expresar, y no porque no hubiese intentado escribir poemas al respecto. Era un conocimiento que escapaba a sus palabras pero le calentaba por dentro, real.

Por lo que ella misma le había contado una de las veces que había aparecido por el local, Georgie y Jon se habían conocido en el segundo año de universidad y ahora ambos compartían un apartamento con la novia de ella, Melanie, y los tres se dedicaban de alguna manera a algo relacionado con lo paranormal. Por supuesto, todos habían escuchado el podcast de Georgie, que nunca bajaba del top 5 de iTunes, y Martin personalmente era muy fan del programa de Melanie, pero en cuanto a Jon…

—¡No puede ser! —Tim tuvo un ataque de risa histérica cuando se enteró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Martin a la defensiva.

—Nada, nada, es que… Míralo.

—Ya lo veo —repuso él alzando una ceja sin dejarse impresionar.

—Lo que Tim quiere decir… —empezó Sasha, pero fue interrumpida por otra carcajada de Tim.

—Parece una fusión entre un profesor de historia y un científico loco. —Eso último seguramente lo dijera por la gabardina que llevaba siempre como abrigo. Martin pensaba que le daba un aire desenfadado a su estilo intelectual—. Sherlock Holmes si en lugar de ser un psicópata fuese un tipo con mal genio. Para nada… Para nada la clase de tío que escribe tesis sobre monstruos y cosas raras.

En aquel punto Martin había conseguido que Jon tolerase lo suficiente su presencia como para que le contase que la tesis en cuestión era sobre una supuesta biblioteca desvalijada de libros de ultratumba. Sin embargo, decidió no mencionarlo, habría sido como darle la razón a Tim.

—Tu teoría era que trabajaba para el servicio secreto del gobierno, ¿y esto te parece descabellado? —dijo en su lugar.

Eso provocó que Sasha empezase a reír también.

Georgie era genial. Se pasaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo para echarle un ojo a Jon, y siempre contaba alguna anécdota de su etapa en la uni, o les hablaba del episodio en el que estuviese trabajando en ese momento, o les enseñaba fotos del Almirante, su gato. Se llevaba bien con todo el local y siempre tenía una palabra amable para Martin. Básicamente todo lo contrario a Jon.

Una mano en su hombro lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Sasha le dirige una pequeña sonrisa y señala el reloj: las doce y diez.

—Puedes ir a comer, yo me encargo de esto.

—Muchas gracias —asiente él mientras se deshace el nudo del delantal.

—Nada. ¡Tómate tu tiempo!

Se gira un momento en el quicio de la puerta que da a la trastienda, donde tienen la sala de descanso, y lo busca con la mirada, pero la mesa de Jon está vacía. Intenta tragarse su decepción; en realidad debería sentirse aliviado, seguro que si hubiese intentado entablar conversación con él de nuevo habría resultado en algo terriblemente incómodo. Salvo porque Martin habría aceptado encantado todas las conversaciones incómodas del mundo, si fueran con Jon.

—¡Martin, espera! —lo llama Tim. Se acerca hasta él con una bebida en la mano, que le ofrece guiñándole un ojo—. De parte de tu chico.

Por supuesto, él enrojece en seguida.

—¡No es “mi chico”! —niega acaloradamente, comillas incluidas, y tiene toda la pinta de que Tim está muy contento con una respuesta preparada que sabe que va a mortificar enormemente a su amigo, pero el ángel de la guarda de Martin debe estar haciendo horas extra ese día, porque antes de que pueda soltarla Sasha le increpa para que deje de holgazanear y vuelva al trabajo.

Aún tiene tiempo de dedicarle un segundo guiño antes de salir. Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero sus manos envuelven un poquito más el vaso de cartón que acaba de recibir, feliz por la idea de que Jon se haya acordado de él antes de irse. Huele como su té favorito.

Jon llama al timbre del piso y oye los gruñidos de Melanie desde lejos. Suspira meneando la cabeza, y se prepara para la furia asesina que le va a abrir la puerta. Lleva el pelo a medio trenzar y los pies descalzos.

—¿Es que no tienes llaves? —le espeta de brazos cruzados, ocupando con su carácter todo el umbral.

El Almirante sale regio por la izquierda de la chica y en seguida empieza a restregarse cariñosamente contra la pierna del recién llegado. Jon se agacha a acariciarlo sintiéndose ligeramente mejor.

—Hola a ti también —lo saluda con suavidad.

Melanie bufa pero se aparta de la puerta y los deja pasar. El Almirante en seguida vuelve a su sitio en el reposabrazos del sofá y observa a Jon desde ahí, maullando una vez en una clara invitación (o más bien, orden) para que se siente a su lado, que por supuesto él obedece.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —pregunta Georgie, sentada en el otro extremo. Y luego, porque lo conoce demasiado bien—: ¿Qué te pasa?

Melanie, que había recuperado su posición frente a ella para que siguiera haciéndole trenzas, abre los ojos y les mira con incredulidad, primero a ella y luego a él. Jon se tensa, pero sigue acariciando al Almirante como si nada. El Almirante ronronea complacido.

—¿Qué pasa, Jon? —repite Georgie.

—Nada, va todo bien —dice con toda la neutralidad de la que es capaz.

—¿Es por tu novio? —tantea Melanie, y Jon vuelve la cabeza para no ver la mueca de burla que seguro que acompaña a esa palabra.

“Tienes que darle más crédito” le regaña, en su cabeza, una voz que se parece sospechosamente a Georgie, pero Melanie y él son complicados, y ninguno está dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. Ella se burla de su investigación y él se queja del poco rigor científico de sus vídeos, y ninguno se mete realmente en la vida privada del otro si no es para añadir leña al fuego. Es su forma de relacionarse desde antes de compartir piso o mejor amiga barra novia (barra ex, en el caso de Jon).

—No tengo novio —contesta.

Su mano se ha detenido sobre el pelaje del animal.

Melanie siempre se había quejado de Martin. Lo mejor que podía decir de él es que era aburrido y un pesado. Al principio, esto los había unido, porque Jon lo consideraba además un inepto y metomentodo que de algún modo se las arreglaba para canalizar su energía de la forma más molesta e irritante posible. Y eso que su trabajo se limitaba solo a servir clientes. Había necesitado dos meses y mucho té para superar el disgusto que le había supuesto conocer a Martin, precisamente en la cafetería que más cerca le quedaba de tanto su casa como la facultad. La idea de que alguien, algún ente superior, lo había cruzado en su camino como broma personal y prueba a su paciencia le había rondado la cabeza en más de una ocasión.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —insiste Georgie.

El Almirante decide que ya ha tenido suficiente atención y se zafa de él para ir a tirarse bajo la mesita de café, de modo que Jon se levanta y va hacia la cocina, evitando la pregunta.

No es que no quiera responderla (aunque tiene que admitirse, al menos a sí mismo, que no quiere responderla en absoluto), es que no sabe por dónde empezar. Quizá por cómo ha quedado como un tonto nada más entrar en la cafetería por la mañana. Quizá por las múltiples caras y guiños que Tim ha intentado usar para comunicarse con él cada vez que entraba en su campo visual. O por la absurda cantidad de veces que se había usado la palabra “raro” en relación a su persona. (No necesita haberlo oído para saberlo; simplemente lo sabe.) O, aún peor, por cómo ha huido como un cobarde justo antes de que Martin empezase su descanso, dejando solo un mísero té como prueba de… De…

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, frustrado, y va directo a echarse un vaso de agua. Es consciente de que va a tener que volver pronto al salón donde sus amigas le están esperando. Sigue sin saber qué decir. Es increíble. Todo el conocimiento que posee y lo imposible que le resulta comunicarse.

¿Cómo les va a explicar a las chicas que ha dejado de trabajar, conscientemente; ha interrumpido su estudio y su investigación del día, solo para evitar a Martin? Van a entenderlo demasiado bien. Y no quiere.

Está hecho un desastre.

Se apoya en la encimera y deja que sus gafas cuelguen del cordel para sujetarse el puente de la nariz un instante, intentando frenar el dolor de cabeza cortesía del estrés que sabe que se va a formar. No tiene sentido posponerlo más tiempo.

—¿Es por Martin, verdad? —pregunta Georgie cuando lo ve aparecer de nuevo, con el vaso de agua en la mano y sin ninguna intención de abrir la boca más de lo necesario.

Jon suspira. Intenta fútilmente esquivar sus ojos. Se rinde.

—Es por Martin —concede.

La noche en otoño siempre llegaba inesperadamente pronto, por eso de que las horas de luz se iban reduciendo más y más, por lo que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el sol ya había desaparecido y el gris era mucho más profundo. Jon no había vuelto por la tienda en todo el día, así que a Martin no le había importado cerrar aquella tarde, con la ligera esperanza de que se lo iba a encontrar esperando en la puerta al salir, y con toda la intención de mantenerse ocupado para olvidar que muy probablemente lo acababan de dejar plantado. Ya lo hacía la mayor parte de las veces, de todas formas. (Lo de cerrar. Y lo de tener esperanzas. Y lo de mantenerse ocupado.)

Como el resto de aspectos de trabajar en una cafetería, es un proceso mecánico y repetitivo: apagar las máquinas de café, fregar el suelo, asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, recoger las vitrinas, contar el dinero de la caja, volverlo a contar, quitarse el delantal, recoger sus cosas y recoger a Jon, que nunca parece darse cuenta de que el sitio ha cerrado hasta que alguien se acerca a echarle físicamente. Cuando se concentra de esa forma en su trabajo… Es como si se aislase de todo lo demás, y cuando vuelve en sí y sus ojos enfocan los suyos tienen un brillo diferente. Puede que a Martin le dé un poquito de miedo.

Puede que también le guste.

Puede, solo puede, que haya fantaseado alguna vez con ser el foco de esa intensa atención, no solo de su reminiscencia.

—Para una vez que me echa más cuenta —le dice a la trastienda mientras se pone el abrigo—. Vale, puede que tuviera ganas, puede que tuviera _muchas ganas_ , pero estar todo el día esperando a que vuelva… Después de estos meses…

Le había dicho que se verían. No termina de creérselo.

Suena la campanilla de la puerta.

Durante un microsegundo no puede evitar pensar: “Es Jon”. Nunca deja de pensarlo, en realidad. En el metro, en el parque, en la cola del supermercado. Una de esas espaldas sin rostro se dará la vuelta y será él. Le sonreirá desde el otro extremo de un paso de cebra. Le compartirá el paraguas bajo la lluvia. Se lo encontrará en la sección de poesía de Barnes & Noble.

Pero no es él. El momento pasa y la realidad se instala de nuevo, con fuerza, en su mente: alguien ha entrado, a pesar de que es muy tarde y el local está claramente cerrado. ¿Quién puede ser, a estas horas? ¿Tim, que se ha olvidado algo? ¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos? ¿Ladrones y asesinos?

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta, pero en seguida se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , que no sea un asesino.

Y entonces lo escucha.

—¿Martin? ¿Sigues aquí?

Es Jon. Nunca es Jon. Pero hoy es Jon.

Respira hondo.

—Sí —dice, y repite, más alto, apresurándose a salir de la sala de descanso—: Sí, estoy aquí.

Se lo encuentra a mitad de camino hacia el mostrador. Se ha puesto una blazer sobre su camisa blanca. Se ha recogido el pelo.

—Son para ti —dice dando un paso en su dirección.

Le ofrece un ramo de flores.

Martin abre mucho los ojos.

—Yo… Yo… Son, eh… —tartamudea.

—Me pareció apropiado —lo corta él, pasándose una mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso—. Como, es decir, como habíamos quedado, pues yo… Cógelas —concluye.

No es capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Martin se acerca despacio, con cuidado de no pisar la trampilla que lo devuelva a la realidad donde apenas consigue que Jon sea amable con él una de cada tres veces, pero tampoco los separa tanta distancia, así que en nada ha llegado frente a él. Acepta las flores. Se toca la cara, pero no, no se ha ido a ningún lado y esto no es un sueño; sigue ahí, en el mismo universo en el que sus dedos han rozado los de Jon y este se ha peinado de forma especial y se ha puesto una chaqueta y tiene una sonrisa tímida preparada para él junto con el ramo.

Para _él_.

—¿Te gustan?

—Que si me… —Martin tiene que controlarse para no soltar la risa histérica que amenaza con trepar por su garganta; traga saliva y vuelve a empezar—: Me encantan, gracias.

—No sabía cuáles escoger —confiesa Jon, y, como si eso de alguna forma hubiese abierto la veda, ya no deja de hablar—: no sé cuáles son tus flores favoritas, o si eres alérgico a alguna, o a todas, o si te parece muy estúpido lo de regalar flores, aunque esperaba que no, o…

—Jon, está bien. Estas flores están bien. No tienes que acertarlo todo a la primera, ya lo del té ha sido una gran sorpresa —lo tranquiliza él, incapaz de contener su por risa más tiempo. Todo es demasiado absurdo. Jon parece profundamente avergonzado—. Me gustan. Son bonitas —le asegura—. Si quieres saberlo, mis favoritas son los tulipanes.

—Oh —es todo lo que dice él.

Martin vuelve a reír, una pequeña carcajada que lo sorprende hasta a él.

—Para la próxima.

Se miran a los ojos un instante, en silencio.

—Para la próxima —repite Jon.

Su sonrisa es pequeña pero contagiosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en verano, cuando descubrí que no existían (o no fui capaz de encontrar) un café AU que fuera de lo que yo quería. He tardado en decidirme a publicarlo porque 1) no hay más fics en español so what was the point?? nadie lee en español aquí de todos modos y 2) estaba bastante insegura porque hacía mucho que no terminaba nada y siento que mi escritura ha pegado un bajón de calidad tremendo últimamente. Todos mis issues están ya solucionados porque para que exista dicho bajón primero tiene que existir calidad JAJAJA. En fin chistes sobre realidades dolorosas aparte, si alguien por casualidad ha encontrado esto y llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría darle las gracias por leer. Si te ha gustado y encima quieres dejar un review, me motivaría enormemente.
> 
> PD: he dejado algunas mini referencias a las entidades a lo largo del fic, si alguien las ha captado (o ha descubierto una que a mí me ha pasado inadvertida, que puede ser), me haría muy feliz si lo quiere comentar :)


End file.
